voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
In Your Arms Tonight
In Your Arms Tonight is an otome game by Voltage Inc that is available in iOS and Android Prologue The Characters *'Genji Higashiyama' - Genji is the MC's ex-boyfriend in high school, but broke up when Genji went to pursue his dreams as a goalkeeper overseas. He truly loves the MC and came back to Japan just to get her, as he promised a long time ago. He is now a goalkeeper in Japan's Norinos. He is self-indulgent and a narcissistic. *'Shohei Aiba' - MC's coworker. He has a crush on the MC is very nice. Shohei is polite and very cheerful, always helping MC when she needs help. He seems to be very sweet and dependable and is a fan of Genji. He works as a head designer in Ichikawa Design Group. *'Kiyoto Makimura' - Kiyoto is an art student, but works as a part time bartender in a bar MC and her friends love to visit. Kiyoto is playful and is always messing with people, getting into their business even though its not his own. He is also aggressive and is known for being a player. *'Kippei Ebihara' - Kippei is the sales manager of Ichikawa Design Group. He firmly separates personal life and work life. Kippei is serious and controls his emotions well. He is also highly respected by his coworkers and is known for being strict. *'Ritsu Moriyama' - Ritsu is a friend of Koichi and a high school physics teacher. He is a bit of a flirt and is laid-back. *'Koichi Natsukawa' - MC's husband. He cheated on her and is proud and ambitious. He works in the oversease division at a trading company. *'Ginnosuke Oguri' - Ginnosuke is once MC's client in Soji's route as a hotelier. He is a gentleman, but also a tease. *'Soji Higashiyama' - Soji is Genji's younger brother who works as a ceramicist. He is very quiet and blunt, but is also very shy. He has been in love with the MC since they were in high school, even though she is dating Genji. It turns out that he does not get along with Genji after Genji leaving their grandma who is dying to train and become a better goalkeeper, but made up with MC's help. Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Ritsu Moriyama *Soji Higashiyama *Ginnosuke Oguri *Koichi Natsukawa |-| Epilogue= *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Ritsu Moriyama *Soji Higashiyama *Ginnosuke Oguri *Koichi Natsukawa |-| Sequel= *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa |-| Wedding Sequel= |-| Sub Stories= *Another Story: Kippei Ebihara *Another Story: Kiyoto Makimura *Another Story: Shohei Aiba *Another Story: Genji Higashiyama *Another Story: Koichi Natsukawa *A Day with Him *Main Story: His POV - Kippei *Main Story: His POV - Kiyoto *Main Story: His POV - Shohei *Main Story: His POV - Genji *Main Story: His POV - Koichi *Baby Trouble?! *A Night with Kippei and Genji Category:Games Category:In Your Arms Tonight